The March of Hearts
by Ravan Pyreloft
Summary: Valentine's Special: In the heart of Meltokio comes the festival known as "The March of Hearts", the time of year where would-be lovers find their way to one another before the setting sun...the clock ticks on the group as they find their way to one another.
1. Night Surprise - Lloyd

The March of Hearts

Note: I meant to post this on Valentine's Day, but did not ever seem to find the energy to do so. Now that I have been finding my inspiration once more, here it is! Better late than never.

Lloyd woke in the middle of the night with a stir, louder than usual as he sat up straight. He was in the hotel in Meltokio, what could possibility threaten them in the heart of the city? Despite this thought running through his mind in the split second, he knew it would serve him no good to underestimate the reach of Mithos.

With that moment of hesitation out of the way, he grabbed the swords that hung over the bed post of his bed and dashed out with amazing speed, grabbing the doorknob and practically slamming the door open as he pulled his swords out with such force that the sheaths flew out and hit against the wall, the morning sun gleaming off the edges as he looked down both sides of the hallway, just in time to see a body fly out from Sheena's bedroom.

A disposed threat, perhaps?

He knew that Sheena would not be easy to catch off guard, although playing the role of slightly clumsy in her footing from time to time, her senses were always sharp and Lloyd braced for anything more that could come their way.

Watching the body slide down the wall actually made Lloyd drop his guard as he breathed out a slight sigh of relief while seeing the red haired swordsman grab his head while expressing an overly dramatic display of pain.

"Oooowwww, Sheenaaaaaa, no way to treat a chosen." The man said in whimpering tone that also expressed a hint of pleading for mercy.

A piece of paper suddenly flew out from the doorway and stuck to the floor below Zelos as the man looked down, blinked a couple times before panic set in as he attempted to bolt away from the strip of paper, but curse the rug for not providing the proper traction for his boots as the carpet only rolled up under his feet as he slipped and fell face first on the floor just as the Pyre Seal exploded below the man; helping his escape attempt by launching him into the air like a projectile.

Lloyd side-stepped casually as Zelos flew passed the man and fell down to the first floor checkout lobby below. Although Lloyd did not have any hard feelings towards the efforts of the pervert, he could not help but smile as he walked towards the hand railing, placing his swords to the side as he leaned his forearms on the cold wood and looked down below as Zelos remained face down on the floor below, giving a light laughter to himself before feeling a presence beside him, hearing the heavy breathing of the one he knew as Sheena.

"AND NEXT TIME…I WON'T STOP AT ONE SEAL! YOU GOT ME! HEY! YOU LISTENING?! PERVERT!" Sheena huffed out in anger as Lloyd saw her hand extend out, pointing towards Zelos as she exclaimed her protest towards him.

"Guy won't stop huh?" Lloyd joked as his eyes followed her arm up towards her flustered face, red from provocation and hair still in a mess from a night's sleep.

Sheena's eyes suddenly shot him a slight death glare, a little taste of what Zelos had to endure every time and this actually made Lloyd jump a bit as he raised his hands up passively, about to vocalize a contraction on his previous statement before he felt her hand ball up his black muscle shirt as she pulled him close to her and it was that moment Lloyd realized the scary strength she had when she was mad as Lloyd felt his feet drag against the ground and now he was almost nose to nose with the infuriated ninja as his eyes widened.

"What was that, Irving?!" Sheena growled slightly as she kept him pulled close, challenging him to speak out as Lloyd swallowed once.

"Whoa, whoa…Sheena…I….I didn't do anything." Lloyd flustered as he waved his hands in an innocent manner.

A couple more huffs from the ninja filled the air of silence as Lloyd pondered what fate awaited him after his response, never seeing Sheena so worked up from an antic of Zelos before, meaning he must have went a little over the line, even for him.

Lloyd's mind slowly calmed however as he watched as the eyes of Sheena softened and it was like she realized who she was pointing her aggression at as her grip loosened and it was now her turn to swallow nervously as she raised a hand to the back of her head and rubbed slightly, the infuriated red on her cheeks turning to a blush of embarrassment as she glanced to the side.

"I…sorry…I…well…" Sheena fumbled as she found herself in a socially awkward situation. She was not used to men being like Lloyd and being genuine with their expressions, words, and actions. Lloyd always somehow knocked her off guard as she glanced over to him and gave an almost sheepish smile. "Forgive me?"

Lloyd blinked and absently straightened his muscle shirt as he gave her a laughter and raised his own hand to rub the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Forgive you? Your goof. For what?" Lloyd laughed out before looking back to her.

Sheena could not help but give a slight smile to the remark, the man was so easy to deal with and so effortless to enjoy the company of.

Lloyd blinked once as he looked at Sheena, he had never seen her with her hair down before, messy as it was, it looked…striking in a manner. It seemed like that now that he noticed it, he could not keep himself from noting it, the subtle shine of purple in her hair, it hung down just passed her shoulders and down her back a little ways.

"Oh…uh…I never…seen your hair down before." Lloyd absently commented as he gave a slight smile.

That moment was short lived however as he watched the expression of Sheena go from a slight calmness to sudden panic as if his comment struck fear into her, that made Lloyd nervous as his smile faded quickly; before he could try and ask her what was the matter, he noticed Sheena pulled her nightgown closed over her chest and her face lit up in crimson as she let out a breathless gasp.

"Oh Martel!" Sheena blurt out and before Lloyd could interject, Sheena dashed back to her room and closed the door, even with the speed she run off in, her footsteps remained surprisingly silent as Lloyd blinked a couple times.

"…What did I say?" Lloyd blinked as one of the other doors opened.

Raine appeared, seemed she was delayed from joining the commotion sooner due to making sure she was properly clothed in his signature robes as she stepped out from the bedroom and folded her arms while surveying the hallway, then looking to Lloyd in the silent teachers disapproval.

"I…I didn't do this, Professor." Lloyd confessed, feeling like he was back in school all over again with that look that Raine gave.

"People are trying to sleep, Lloyd." Raine said as she dusted off her robe and walked back into her room.

"…But…I didn't do…anything." Lloyd frowned as he slumped his shoulders for a moment, grabbing his swords while slowly returning to his room.

Zelos left twitching on the ground floor below, smoke trails still floating off his body as he raised his hand slowly, as if trying to grab a helping hand that was not there.

"Help….somebody…." he whimpered.


	2. Breakfast - Sheena

**Chapter 2**

Breakfast Before the March

 _Note: Sorry again for just posting a chapter and then disappearing once more. But there has been one more change of plans as well. For better or worse, while handling a couple life mishaps, I have had a great extension idea for this story and now shall be adding a few more chapters to this concept._

Sheena pressed her back to the door as she slammed it closed behind her, breathing heavily as she regained her sense of self from her minor panic attack from being exposed from her room in nothing but a night gown and undergarments, replaying that moment over and over in her mind.

' _Martel save me…that was bad._ ' Sheena thought to herself as she swallowed hard and lightly banged her head against the door.

It was bad enough that Zelos always strived to see her in her night gown, or perhaps even less knowing that pervert, but she just had to rush out and just show everyone else that had eyes more than she would ever want them to see of her. This was washing her mind with memories of that overly revealing swimsuit that she somehow managed to wear to the beach that one time, but mentally there was that difference between a swimsuit and the attire she wears in the comforts of her own sleep.

Then again, Sheena's mind suddenly started to reflect on the moments in the hallway and she could not help but remember one thing though, when Lloyd was commenting, it was not on her nightgown or more obviously the parts of her body that her nightgown did not leave to the imagination, it was her hair and his eyes did not even wander down her body. It had always been that way with the guy, where everyone seemed to always notice how she looked; Lloyd Irving only seemed to notice her.

Sheena shook that thought from her head and sighed to herself, this would be what she may have to very well deal with when breakfast came around and on this day of all days, when Zelos would likely be at the peak of his…his ways. There was no other term she could title that as except as 'his ways'.

Purposely waiting a handful of minutes before deciding to leave her room after the run was properly risen from the mountains, knowing the rest of the group would be waiting down below at the breakfast buffet, she tensed for a moment, pausing in front of the minor and making a couple of minor adjustments to her ninja garb, changes that actually could have been overlooked. But she had to summon up her courage and temper her patience to deal with Zelos at the table.

The only positive note at this time was the fact that they were able to secure a hotel residence around this time of year. They would normally be booked solid, but that was one of the perks of being in company with the chosen. She did not want to endure this holiday while confined in the Wilder manor. Dealing with the man on this holiday with the home advantage was one thing that sent that shiver of dread up her spine. Not that she hated the man…just how he acted around certain times, women, and features.

Sheena pattered down the stairs, tracing her fingers along the railing as she effortlessly floated down the stairs with the barest hint of sound to her pacing, not at all intentional mannerisms of the ninja as more of second nature. Sheena grabbed the edge of the railing when she got to the bottom step and spun around to see the buffet table with the crowd of people and in that single moment her calm started to rattle, she had somehow forgotten that it was going to be surrounded by a few hundred people, not like what she had in mind and the group would be all together at a table alone, it was a dozen or so long tables with handfuls of strangers lined up. The game of spot her friends was put in place.

First plan of action, get a plate of food and find them while she filled her plate…maybe she would get lucky and someone would notice her, she was the only one in Mizuho garb in all of Meltokio, so that would help her chances.

"Sheena." Came a calm, low-toned voice as Sheena shifted slightly but gave a small smile.

"Regal." Sheena commented relieved as she looked over her shoulder to greet the man, suddenly taken back by his suit. "Uh…Regal…you look so nice." Sheena added with a sudden wave of self-awareness of her own attire.

"Yes, well, I normally would not be indulging in this, but for such a wide public appearance…well, that is the politics part of higher society. Trust me; it is not enjoyable in the least." Regal responded as he folded his hands politely in front of him, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Tedious, trying, exhausting, ever under judgemental eyes; envy not this life, for I would take back to the road in a second." Regal stated with a small smile.

Judgemental eyes? That stood out in Sheena's eyes as she lowered her head and fiddled with her fingers absently while he spoke.

"Well, then maybe we should just leave after breakfast? We don't need to stay in Meltokio." Sheena added in with a slight nervous air to her.

"Oh right, I imagine you would not be appreciative of this holiday as much as our worlds respective chosen would be." Regal solemnly added in, regarding past events.

"Oh…you know about that?" Sheena frowned as she raised a hand to her forehead and rubbed it gently, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Every noble makes it their priority to at least know of the interests, endeavours, and events that happen in the life of the chosen and your brief run-in with him was certainly a highlighting manner. It caught the ears of many, a chosen fraternizing with one from Mizuho." Regal informed as he closed his eyes, like he was not happy to comment such but more stating as a 'best you know' type of situation as to not be surprised down the road, hearing it from a friend type of thing.

The dagger hit Sheena's courage right in the heart as she felt like she was actually falling apart in shambles on the inside as her head turned to look back to the breakfast tables, making her wonder how many people knew of her and would recognize her.

Regal seemed to pick up that as he placed one of his seemingly gigantic hands on Sheena's shoulder, grabbing her attention before her mind was allowed to wander off too fair, the man had dealt with his fair share of shaken minds of young women. He had aided many a young fresh noble women in his days.

"Sheena, look, it matters not what others may think of you, one can drive themselves absolutely crazy thinking about what people are and are not thinking of them; best to leave them at the back of your mind, for your own sake." Regal smiled genuinely.

"Then why do you wear a suit if other people do not matter?" Sheena wondered as she folded her arms over her chest, regaining some of her strength back.

"Because nobility is my prison, be it bars or the standards set around my title, I am always caged. You are not." Regal nodded with his smile still, giving her a nod. "Besides, the only people worth your worry are the ones that really care about you, and we are all in there. Come on." Regal added while walking into the buffet hall.

Sheena blinked at the little peek into Regal's life that he had revealed as she frowned slightly before giving a small smile regardless. "Thanks, Regal." Sheena nodded once and breathed out, stepping into the buffet hall.

"March of Hearts?" Colette asked with perked curiosity.

Sheena felt her heart skip a beat as she walked up towards the area of the table that her group had occupied, having watched Regal return back to the table, saving her the stress of finding them herself. Colette was looking at Zelos with those wide, strikingly blue eyes that Sheena had come to envy in a way.

"Oh yeah!" Zelos hyped up as he leaned back in his chair, a sudden childish smugness to his expression as he cocked a play boyish smirk. "It's a Meltokio holiday, one of, if not the best, holiday of the year!"

Sheena knew this would be inevitable, and she knew exactly what he was going to try and do, get the group all excited and get them to stay for the March of Hearts. At least by exciting the group she knew that would be Lloyd, Colette, and Genis and then Colette would bat those huge, entrancing blue eyes with that 'Cannot say no' pout, soft innocent asking voice towards Raine and Regal about wanting to stay and they would cave.

"What happens on March of Hearts? Why's it called that?" Genis asked, one question after another without a pause. "Has to symbolic, that much is sure, but what made the holiday?"

"Geez, slow down." Zelos smiled as he raised one of his hands. "Let me tell you the story by regaling in one of my own, well mine and Sheena's." Zelos smiled playfully.

' _Oh Martel no!_ ' Sheena felt her heart ram up into her throat, every nerve touched at the raw nerve in an instant as her mind raced a thousand thoughts in but a split second.

"Sheena?" Lloyd asked with a slight tilt to his head, speaking while in mid-chew of his scrambled eggs and slice of meat.

Everyone's eyes were on Zelos now and he felt it as he gave a small grin, basking in the attention.

"Yes, yours truly and our voluptuous beauty star in this story straight from the memory of Zelos Wilder, the March of Hearts to remem-" Zelos started before his story came to a violent end.

Sheena could not control herself, after every nerve tingled in her body it had started the same chain reaction that always happened when the chosen opened his mouth without a leash. Sheena had come to, realizing that her hand was now on the back of Zelos' head and she had slammed his face into his breakfast plate, like she were trying to drown him in his eggs, her hand twisting side to side to grind the red haired pervert, like somehow the table would give and shallow him up, hopefully lips first.

"Sheena?" Colette spoke with her lips covered by her hands in surprise at the sudden lash of violence.

Raine just closed her eyes and tipped her cup of coffee, already accepting this as the common normal between the two in the group, the dynamic to which Regal and herself have come to accept.

"Not a word!" Sheena growled with a look of pure irritation flooding her appearance, muscles tensing, breathing sharp with a scary touch of pure rage.

A couple huffs of anger passed through her lungs before her muscles eased slowly and she felt Zelos head slide off the table as he hit the ground with a dull thud, suddenly becoming aware of the eyes on her as she looked around briefly scanning her surroundings.

Many of the occupants at the other tables had their eyes turned to the display, many an eyes wide with bewilderment. This may have been normal behaviour among the group, but in a room filled with strangers only saw one thing; the chosen on the receiving end of violence from a woman wearing Mizuho garb. The even worse concept that ran through Sheena's mind would be the nobles that might already be in the buffet and might recognize her as the woman from the story of one of Zelos' past accolades, one of their salty tales to exchange to pass their nights.

Sheena brought her hands to her chest as she let her eyes shift from one person to the next before looking back to her group, everyone but Raine was looking at her, their expressions asking her silent questions that she did not want to reply.

The blush of embarrassment dominated her face as she took a small step back. Colette had leaned forward to try catch at Zelos on the floor, Genis, like Lloyd, were both looking at her in surprise for the display of her aggression towards the blurting nobleman. Regal at least had a worried expression for her, one that was showing concern for her over the situation at hand.

The sudden awareness of her predicament was a little more overwhelming as she looked back and forth between the group and the people before opening her mouth to speak…no words came out from her parted lips however. She took that as her que and turned on her heel to leave.

Sheena sat on the edge of the building, one leg hanging down with the other leg hugged to her chest, resting her cheek on her knee as she absently stared down into the busy streets of Meltokio, watching as the vendors set up their stalls for the day, store doors opening with their decorations hung outside, advertising their wares in reflection to the festivities of the day ahead.

It did not take long for Sheena to spot the group walking down the crowded streets of Meltokio; Raine and Regal took up the rear of the group while Genis and Colette were almost glued to the side of Zelos as he seemed to be regaling them in the some tale, and Sheena had a pretty good idea why. Lloyd was behind the trio with his hands behind his head and walked with his eyes upwards, with how much she knew of the young man, he was lost in his own thought.

She could not imagine what Lloyd thought of the story that Zelos told him of one of her more shameful memories that would serve to highlight as not only a hard lesson in life, but also serve to always give her energy for hitting Zelos whenever he deserved it…which proved to be often. She could not help but wonder more and more of Lloyd, the man was gentle and honest with everything he said and done.

It had become more obvious to her over time, but Lloyd not only grew on her…from companion to honest leader to trusted friend to what he had become now: a wonderful yet frustrating crush. She had dropped her own hints from time to time, but the man was incapable of picking up on anything she was giving. The moment in Flanoir hopped right to the front of her mind when it came to missing what she was hinting at. Sheena could swear that everyone else knew how she felt except for the one that mattered…alright, well perhaps Colette was also in the dark as well about the whole situation, that woman was so naïve, innocent, and one of the most cheerful spirits that she had ever known.

It was no wonder why Lloyd would always be by her side, why he would be hers…such a situation was already established well before Sheena even joined the group.

That realization might have stung a little more than Sheena had desired. She even physically flinched when that passed through her mind. Why could she not just turn it off? She had spent weeks trying to move on, but her heart just never did allow it.

"Stupid feelings…stupid heart…" she muttered with a blank stare down below, forgetting that she had spotted the group a couple moments ago. "…stupid me."

Sheena let out a soft sigh.

"Sheena?"

The proximity of the voice made Sheena's nerve shot up as her head snapped up and she whipped her head to look over her shoulder to see the red swordsman standing on the roof barely five feet away from her, giving her an inquisitive stare with a very slight tilt to his head.

"L-loyd?" She spoke out with a slight tremble in her voice.

If any second seemed to last eternity…it was this one, her eyes locked on his and yet no words coming out of his mouth or hers…just silence.

Nerve wrecking silence.


End file.
